


From The Army To Home.

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Arm Forces, Coming Out, Love, M/M, Marry me?, PTSD, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12
Summary: I just started writing, I don't know what this is but I tried to make it soft ballum





	1. Chapter 1

It's been 4 whole months since Ben said goodbye to Callum as he watched him leave for the army, but tomorrow is the day.. the day he get's back. Ben can't sleep, what state will Callum turn up in, will he still want Ben? What if Callum is hurt? Ben dismisses that thought quickly. He just can't wait to see him.

While Callum has been away he wrote to both Ben and Whitney, he told Whitney everything and came clean, he thought it was easier this way and also told Ben in the many letters which he sent him, which of course Ben will always deny, but he has kept them all. He is flying back in the night. It is 6:30 when he steps back onto the square, he gets his phone and rings Ben, it rings for a few minutes and Ben answers "Have I woke you" Callum mumbles down the phone and Ben is wide awake "Cal!! no, no you haven't" he said quickly, "um can you meet me at the tube station" Callum asks low "Give me 5" Ben jumps up and throws on the nearest thing to him, quickly leaving the house, his heart beating to the dozen, he jogs towards the tube, turning the corner he stills, his heart stops and he looks ahead of him like hes just seen a ghost. 

His eye's not leaving Callum for a second, he slowly walks to him, "cal.. what happened" he stutters, callum standing with a single crutch, plaster covering one arm and leg, bruising which is deeply back, and a few cuts "nice to see you to" he jokes wincing at the pain, Ben grabs his bags and puts them over his shoulder, softly putting his arm around Callum's waist "come on" With a slow walk they reach Bens back door, it takes them about 5 minutes before callum is sat on the edge of Ben's bed, he goes to speak but Callum beats him to "There was a bomb, it went off not far from us, I got some of it, hence why I'm like this.. a few died" he looks at Ben "But I'm here, I'm fine" he looks at Ben softly.. Ben sits down next to him "I could never lose you" he whispers Callum looking guilty "You won't Ben ever.. I've been discharged.. I ain't going back" Ben is glad, but he knows that Callum is going to need time to accept that.

The next morning Callum wakes, and Ben is no where to be seen, he panics before smelling the mixture of food, he smiles and lays back, shutting his eyes, he falls straight into a nightmare, reliving that moment all over again, watching as people ran, looking around seeing some of his friends laying cold on the ground, he wakes to be shaking him and calling him, he is dripping in sweat "Jeez cal you okay" ben asks panic written on his face "PTSD" Callum mumbles and then looks up "shit.. sorry" ben shush him with a kiss "I've known for months cal" Ben smiles and kissing him "It's okay, I'm here to help you" Callum could die, finally someone understands he smiles "food" he questions and Ben laughs leaning back and putting he tray between them "Thought we could share" he says teasing and Callum helps himself to some toast. 

After they have eaten Callum, wobbles up there something I need to show you.. Ben turns and just watches as callum lifts his top turning slightly Ben could swear he is having a heart attack, on Callums side is a big-ish cut, "It um needs cleaning... and well I can't reach" Callum says guild growing on his face "Lay down and take a top off" Ben smiles, returning with a first aid kit and water, Ben likes how callum is so open now, allowing him to see him like this, help him. Ben slowly and softly starts to clean it, stopping everytime callum winces after a few minutes he puts the clean dressing on and kisses callums shoulder "Thank you" callum mumbles looking at Ben "thought we could go over to the Vic for a drink or two" his eyes glazing over "sure" ben agrees.

They reach the Vic door and Ben walks in first getting a chair to keep the door open and helping Callum in, the pub falls deadly silent, everyone turning to meet Callum who is stood behind Ben "Shit" Ben hears before turning round to face him "We can go if you want, we don't have to stay here.. I mean if you don't want to" Callum looks into Ben's eyes and can read him like a book "I didn't go to the army and nearly die to be pushed out by this lot" he smiles before leaning down and kissing Ben, the kiss breaks and Ben can't help his smile "Go and sit down, I'll order" Callum hobbles to the nearest table and falls into the chair, Ben rushes over "you okay" He gives callum a look over "yeah yeah just move that over there" handing ben his crutch, ben leans it against the wall and walks to the bar "how is he" asked Mick, Ben looks up "Not great but, he will get there" Ben smiles and Mick looks over "I'm glad he has you Ben.. I mean you know, glad ya both happy being together" Mick smiles, walking back with 2 pints and a pack crisp, Ben goes to hand his money "Nah son, it's on the house, welcome to the family" Mick grins and Ben walks back to Callum. They have small talk, hands never leaving each other, callum calling out to mick a few times "Same again" and mick coming over with them, they are later joined by Lola and Jay, all laughing and joking, this is the welcome wagon callum loved, he sits and watches ben laugh and smile and he can't believe that he was his, he knows what Ben has done, what he can do but he doesn't care because this Ben, the real ben has captured his heart. 

They didn't see Whitney enter until she came up to their table with a round of drinks, callum goes white, ben looking at callum, jay and lola looking anywhere but at them "I got you all a drink, I mean to show that I'm happy for you both, and that I have no problem with it" she smiles putting the drinks down "Welcome home callum" she goes to walk off "wait" the full table and her turning "thank you" he says softly laughing "I'd give ye a hug but I can't move" Whitney laughs "I do mean it, I can see how happy he makes you" she turns to Ben "Hurt him, You'l have me to deal with" she laughs as she goes to join Tiff. They call it a night as ben is trying to keep callum up right they finally fall into ben's room and callum grabs him, kissing him hard and fast.

A little while later they both lay there, panting fingers interlock with each other, "I love you" callum mumbles and ben just turns "I keep falling in love you each day Callum" he mumbles back as they fall asleep curled into each other. They decide to have a day in, movie day on the sofa, ben pops out to get some snacks and callum makes the hot chocolate. There is a knock at the door, callum hobbles over thinking it's ben forgetting his keys, but hes met by a different mitchell.. Phil he walks in "ben not home" he asks, callum hobbles over "hes just nipped to the shop, should be back soon" he turns "want one" he offers phil and to his surprise phil nods, callum makes the drinks and is looking trying to work out how he is going to carry them and walk at the same time phil lets a little laugh out "you go a head, i'll bring these" he follows callum, sitting down on the chair "So you and ben are boyfriends" phil asks callum tuns slowly "uh yeah, yeah we are" he smiles and phil meets his smile "I'm glad he's found you, I mean someone like you.." both unaware that ben is in the kitchen hearing everything "I know I haven't been the best day to ben, or even the best person to accept him, i mean with paul and everything, but I want this time to be different, I want to get to know you, and my son.." phil says nervously to callum, "see I'd love that, but ben... ben might need a bit of time, but I'm sure in the end it will be okay" callum smiles at phil before phil can answer they both hear ben "honey I'm home" he shouts cheerfully as he walks in "oh dad" he mumbles walking over to ben kissing him before he sits down, phil smiles "I'm glad your happy son.. I only came round to invite you both round next week for some food" he smiles at both of them, ben putting his hand on callums leg looking at him "yeah sure we'd love to come" Phill stands rubbing his hands together "Great, I'll see you then, and callum thanks for a drink" he smiles beofre walking out. Ben is quick to turn to callum "Thank you" he simply says, callum looking confused "you're welcome" he laughs.

A few weeks later and callum is all healed up, they have started going round to phils weekly for dinner, and ben and phil seem to be building a relationship. Him, Ben, Jay and Lola go away for the weekend, a couples weekend away, they end up in a nice part of the country, in two little cottages, on their last night they all go for a meal and that is when Ben gets down on one knee, knocking callum over before he shouts YES to marrying him. They return to the square and ben walks in on callum and lexi when lexi first calls callum daddy, and hes sure he died. That summer was full with the wedding and hooneymoon, and callum running after lexi in the sun picking her up and swinging her around, ben sits at the table at the park, rolling his wedding band around his finger, how did he get this lucky, how did he make callum fall in love with him, looking out to the two of them, his family, his heart and just ben. Lexi and callum both join him as lexi draws ben truns to callum "Your my lifeline" he says with a smile and callum just looks back "you saved me" is all he said.

Both of them living a carefree life, both madly in love and both finding eachother when they were at their lowest and now when they looking into each others eyes all they see is home. 


	2. Letters

Callum is cleaning the bedroom one day, he’s got the day off but Ben couldn’t manage to also get it off, as he’s cleaning he comes across a white box, he grabs it and sits on the bed opening it up, he sees pictures of both callum and Ben, some of Callum which Ben must of took and then all the letters he sent to him while serving away.

He grabs them and starts to read over them.

**Letter one** \- 

_Hey Ben, you’d like it here, were somewhere in a jungle, I don’t exactly know where. We’ve been here for about 3 days now, I keep your picture in my top pocket, just a sense that somehow your here with me. The mornings are lovely and at night I picture watching the sun set with you next to me, I guess everyone you see it and I see it, were looking at the same one and that brings comfort in the bad days. I found this flower and it reminded me of you so, it’s probably going to Ben dead when it reaches you but I wanted you to see it._

_I miss you _  
_Callum x_

Callum smiles at the letter which still has the flower on, knowing that these little bits of writing keep them feeling close. 

He grabs another one 

**Letter two - **

_Ben, there was an attack last night on our compound, I’m fine don’t worry! A few others didn’t make it though, but the funny thing is as it was happening I found myself panicking, and all I could think about was you, so that’s why this time around I’m sending a letter to Whitney, telling her everything, I want to come home and be with YOU! You’re all I think about, all I miss, I just hope that when I’m back you will still be there also here is the address.. if you wanted to maybe write to me? I’d love to hear from you like.. we had a day off the other day and I went out and got this, it’s only small and it’s taken me days to do it but I wanted you to have it, as always I miss you. _

_Callum x - _attached to this latter was a key ring but in the back Callum has engraved it with C.H + B.M x 

they key ring is missing but he has a idea where it is, his mind slowly starting to be blown by the fact Ben has kept everything. 

He then grabs a photo copy of bens first letter sent to him.

**Letter Three** \- 

_Callum, I’m so proud of you, I know it must be hard telling Whitney everything and I’m just in awe of you. I loved the flower and the key ring , I will be here, I’m waiting for you Callum, I’ve known for a while that I’m falling for you, I hate that you’ve gone away from me but I know you needed to and I understand, you better come back to me in one piece though, joking but really I miss you. So does Lexi, she drew you a picture actually, it’s cute. I’ve also added a something it’s simple but if you look close enough you’ll see it. _

_All my love Ben x _

Callum looks and sees the picture Lexi did for him hanging on his side of the bed, under it a simple bracelet, this was the first time Ben said he loved Callum, he spelt it out on the beads, it did take Callum a good 20 minutes to see it like but when he did, his heart felt complete. 

**Letter Four - **

_Ben, I loved the picture please Lexi thanks for me and give her a hug! Things haven’t been too bad here, been quite actually, I told the lads about you last night, and they wanna come and check you out haha! They all mean well so don’t sweat it, now going back to the necklace, it did take me a while to figure it out, but I got there and well Mr Ben Micthell.. I love too, always have and always will. This is getting hard, being away from you, not knowing what will happen but I know I’ll be back in your arms soon, I can’t wait to see you. _

_Love, Callum x _

he decided not to add anything to this letter, he thought it said all he wanted it too, after this there wasn’t any letters for a while, things went from bad to worst, Ben sent the next one 

**Letter Five **

_Cal, I’m starting to worry, I know your busy and all but I haven’t had a letter in over a month, are you okay? I just thought I’d tell you that I didn’t think I’d fall in love again, or be able to be loved, that all changed when I reached my hand over the bar in the vic to introduce myself to you, that smile of yours and the way you never back down around me, your a good person cal, with a massive heart, and honestly I can’t believe your allowing me to love you, and oh Callum I love you so much, were going to have a good life together, Lexi is going to adore you, just like I do. We can get a house, a dog and a big garden for Lexi, we could even get married in the future, my life started hard, then I met Paul and lost him, then it got worst and now I have you, your like a ray of sunshine, you make me want better, to be better and I’m okay with the fact I can love again especially if it’s you I’m loving. Please get in contact soon, I miss you. I love you. I can’t wait to see you. _

_All my love _

_your Ben x _

3 longs week later and Ben finds himself sitting in the kitchen waiting for the post man, he gets the letters and his heart stops when he sees the stamp he slowly opens it 

**Letter Six - **

_Ben, _

_My darling Ben, I love you. That letter was so beautiful, you make my heart skip beats l, so I have bad news and good news..._

_bad news first - There was a terrible attack, a bomb.. and well a fair few of our men didn’t make it, I feel guilty Ben, I just couldn’t help, I’m hurt but not badly.. don’t worry please? I just feel helpless so that’s why good news alert I’m coming home.. a week from today, I’m flying home, I’m not going back out because I need to heal before I fly but I’m coming home Ben. I will ring you once I’m back, I can’t wait to see you, I miss you so much, and I love you so much more. _

_Love from YOUR Callum x _

Bens heart drops, Callum is hurt, Ben isn’t there to help him, tears spring to his eyes, but then he remembers this time next week he’s going to have Callum in His arms, where he belongs, where Ben can protect him. 

Callum has tears now falling, he can’t believe Ben kept them all, but he also kept his, hidden in his army jacket, he goes and gets them adding them to the box and sitting down, his mind is going crazy he takes pen and paper and starts to write 

**Letter seven -**

**30th July 2019**

_Ben, my husband and best friend, I never thanked you, for sticking by me post army, I know how it affected you while I was away, especially when I told you I was hurt, them short months changed everything, I found the strength to come out thanks to you, and I fell in love with you even more. You have put up with me hurt and not being able to move, to my ptsd, to my moods but during all that you looked at me with love in your eyes, you think your the lucky one.. I am to have someone so soft and gentle as you, you’re my Ben without you I couldn’t of done any of that, your my hero.. I love you so much and the day we said I do is and always will be the best day of my life, it’s us agains the world, that’s why you need to meet me at this address. I’ll see you soon. All my love and more C x _

Ben comes in spots the box and then the fresh letter, after reading it and smiling silly, he jumps in the car and drives off, stepping out he’s confused why is he here? Callum comes out the house and down the stairs grinning from ear to ear “I have a confession” he says excitedly “remember when you said we could get a house and dog, and a big garden for lex” Ben nods “well for a few months I’ve been sneaking here and fixing it up, I used the money I got from the army.. here” he hands Ben a set of keys “welcome home” he says shyly, Ben is in shock, “oh” Callum shouts “lex” he calls and Ben watches his daughter coming down the stairs with a small puppy im her hands “daddy, loook at our new house daddy Callum got us” her grin lights up bens face. 

Ben smiles walking over to Callum and calling Lexi over he turns arms around both them “home sweet home” he hums kissing Callum’s cheek. In that moment Ben has never felt safer, his own house, with his husband and daughter, he’s new start and his last destination, he settles into the new bed next Callum after they both read Lexi to sleep turning “You didn’t have to do this.. but I’m glad you did, me you and lex, were a great team, and I love you Callum, so much” he smile shyly into Callum’s shoulder and Callum kisses his head 

“you were my start, middle and your my end” he mumbles “I love you” he softly sings as they both fall asleep. 


End file.
